


Christmas Cookie Time!

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 2017, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Christmas Cookie Time!

Dec 4: Christmas cookies

Temptation. Again. He averted his eyes firmly. He would not give in. Not this time. 

Treachery. Looking so innocent, so sweet. A trap so enticing it beckoned to the senses.

Betrayal. He scowled at his fingers which had crept in that direction. Sternly, he put them back on the keyboard. He would not give in.

“McGee…” Tony snatched the Christmas Tree away. “You bit my cookie!”

“I couldn’t help it.” McGee flushed as he stood by Tony’s desk.

“I’m telling Abby you ate my cookie.”

“She’ll be mad and won’t let me have anymore.”

“You’ve already had yours, Gibbs’ and Balboa’s.”

“I love Abby’s iced sugar cookies. At least let me finish it…” McGee pleaded.

“Oh, no…” Tony took off towards the stairs. “This is evidence.”


End file.
